Attack: Alpha ivades the villiage hidden in the islands
The invasion It was a peaceful day in the villiage hidden in the islands until, they saw a pointy stick in villiage center. On top of the stick was a villiagers head. They took as a sign of danger.The kage(Hodakage) knew that alpha wanted to get the villages money so Hodakage hide one of the villages riches artifacts "The cepter of the golden turtle." in a safe. He Told All Jonin and higher ranks to surround the villiage don't let any one in. " You think we should look for this thing." said Donzou. "Yes not only does it control the enemies speed but the wielder can use ANY water syle jutsu." said the leader of Alpha Jet. " Any Water style hey." said Donzou. "yep" said Jet. "intresting." said Danzou. "At least there will be strong people to KILL!" "Remember we are here for money and the cepter."said Jet. "O.k O.k lets just do this already." said Donzou. So Donzou and Jet reaveld them self and over 100,000,000 Jonin was there. " Huh i fought there would be less oh well more to KILL." said donzou. "Hey isn't that Donzou who has a huge bounty." said a villiager " Hey yeah and beside him is Jet right the leader of alpha." said another villager. "It sure is." said Jet. Jet took out his dual katana and dashed at the villiagers he killed 6. The attack Donzou loaded 3 arrows arrows and shot them at three people the arrows went on fire and was so accurate that the 3 villiagers head came off an went on fire. Jet used multi shadow clone jutsu. to dash at diffrent direction. Thanks to the clones he killed 1000 jonin but out of nowhere a villiager used the water prison jutsu on Jet. But the Jet was a clone the real one killed the water prison jutsu guy. Donzou loaded his harpoon in the bow and shot it pierced through 20 Jonin. Donzou Was so wanting to kill every one HE told Jet to go get the money and the cepter. Once Jet was gone Donzou used his Kekki Genkai to go demon and used demonic style hell destruction and fire style-Hell flames erupt jutsu to kill almost everyone. he used it again and killed everyone. Dozou got soooooo bord and it was only 2mins. He thought he should pay the Hodakage a visit. Jet was on his way yo the villiages bank while donzou(out of demon form) was heading to the Kage's mansion, to kill the Hodakage. Jet was done loading the money from the villiages bank and Donzou was at the mansion. Hodakage took out the cepter and decided to fight Donzou."You....You're after the cepter aren't you." said Hodakage. "Hmmmm your a smart one and of course I hear it can make the user use any water style jutsu and contorls there speed."said Donzou. "Well I'm not giving to you, the only way you can get it is if I die!" said Hodakage. "Fine then oldman I thought we wouldn't have to resolve to viloince I actually hoped you would just be a good old man and give me the cepter." said Donzou. The Hoda kage heard enough and use the cepter to use the jutsu Water style-Water tsunami jutsu. "Hmmmmmmm." hmmmmed Donzou. "CHIDORI!!" Donzou's chidori made the tsunami shattered and charged at hodakage. But Hodakage made Donzou's speed much slower but he could feel lighting through his body.So took one step to the right and made donzou speed 2 times his regular speed and Dozou went out the window. Hodakage then put his speed back to regular and since there already waster on the ground he used Water style-Water spout jutsu. Which made a huge water spout brozing Donzou. The Hodakage then used the Wind style- divine wind jutsu, which made the water spout into a giant water tornado.Hodakage then was putting the Water tornado down to make a wirlpool with Donzou in it. Donzou then used the Demon form and used the Wind style-air bullets at Hodakage. Jet saw that Donzou was versing the Hoda kage so he dashed there, Hodakage then jumped out of the way of the wind style air bullets but expect Jet to be on top of him. Jet used his dual katanas to hurt Hodakage, but Hodakage used wind syle- Air devastion jutsu to blow Jet's Dual katanas away. Hodakage was a real challnge thanks to that cepter, so Jet and Donzou made strategy first he made Donzou get out of his Demon form and stike at Hodakage Hodakage jumped high in the air and Jet used the multi shadow clone jutsu to make 100 clones, he then transform one of them into Donzou, Donzou and Jet then went into the mansion and started to build up chakara to use chidori on Hodakage. It was a new strategy they would like to try. The strategy Hodakage knew this jutsu so he had to be really careful. 20 clones made a circle so it would be hard to make an escape the 20 then charged with chidori while the real Jet and Donzou were done the perfect chidori. Hodakage Used the waterwall jutsu to destroy the clones but the other 80 used chidori again making Hoda kage go right where Jet and Donzou were except alittle farther. Hodakage used the Water tsunami jutsu again and destroyed the rest and that's when Donzou and Jet attacked with the perfect chidori hodakage used water wall but that was no use. The chidori's were to strong and had so much lightning it shocked hodakage inside the waterwall making the jutsu fail and the chidori's kill the Kage. Jet took the cepter, found his katanas and used a water syle called water style- harden water drill which was the second Hokage's jutsu. It destoyed the enire villiage and the left. Category:Naruto2 Category:Naruto Fanon Category:Articles marked as clear